Hay Lins swansong
by yellow 14
Summary: A sequel to XV-Dragons story Cornelia's jealous and the punishment of Candracar. Told from Hay Lins perspective.Slight WillxCaleb


Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Disney and Elizabeth Gnone do.

AN: This follows XV-Dragons story Cornelia's jealous and the punishment of Candracar. Correspondingly Cornelia has been replaced by Caleb. (Hey I'm not responsible for that.) This story uses elements of the comics, but mostly what little I know of the cartoon.

Hay Lin was tired. Make that very tired. In the past twenty-four hours she and her friends had been almost constantly fighting. Prince Phobos had finally done what he'd been intending to do since Elyon had been a baby and absorbed her completely. They'd been there, intending to stop Phobos and his evil plan, but Lord Cedric delayed them long enough for Elyon to be absorbed completely by her brother Phobos. They saw a brief flicker of horror as Elyon realised what was happening, too late to save herself or be saved. Oh Elyon, Hay Lin thought to herself, why didn't you realise sooner that we were on you side, not Phobos. Why did it take your absorption at your coronation for you to figure it out?

Of course as Prince Phobos had absorbed Elyon and her power, he used it to tear down the veil and attack Earth with his armies. That's why Hay Lin and her friends were exhausted. Meridians forces were portaling to Earth all over America and soon it would scretch all over the world. The guardians had rushed from battle to battle to battle. But there were so many, too many and the guardians were losing. "Alright enough!" Caleb shouted, "We can't just keep responding to Prince Phobos's attacks."

He paused for a moment "We need some sort of plan to stop Phobos's attacks." Hay Lin could see his exhaustion on his face though and knew that he was in no shape to help Will plan anything.

"Oh and I suppose you have a solution "Mr brave hero" said Will in a sarcastic voice, clearly feeling the strain of being leader and the non-stop fighting that the guardians had endured during the past day.

"No but.."

"Good grief, your as bad as Cornelia was at times this. You've hardly been part of the group for a few months and you seem to think that you ought to be running this show! Being the first ever male guardian doesn't give you the right to throw your weight around."

"I never said it did!" he bellowed back. "Honestly you

But Hay Lin didn't hear the rest of his sentence. She'd decided to try rest her eyes for a moment, but that was all it took. Sleep instantly overwhelmed her.

She began to dream, but not a normal dream. Hay Lin recognised a magical dream when they happened and this was a magical dream. She was standing in a field of heather and the wind was singing to her. Her guardian powers allowed her to hear its song.

"Come with us great guardian of air"

"Let us take away your cares"

"Air of Meridian and air of Earth"

"Mingle in ways that it should not"

"Let us show you now how your world can survive"

"A veil returned but stronger you see"

"Just follow your dream to the right place"

"When you're there you'll know what to do"

Suddenly, in her dream she was swept up by the wind and deposited in what was the Sheffield Institutes gym. Was being the operative word. When Phobos had launched his attack through the destroyed veil, the gym was completely destroyed in the fighting.

"Here, here at a scene of great destruction"

"Lies the answers to your problems"

Hay Lin woke with a start. Looking around she saw Will and Caleb asleep in each other's arms. To her right Taranee slept, her head lolling backwards. On her right Irma was using her hands as a pillow and snoring slightly. But Hay Lin felt completely rejuvenated. She now knew what she had to do and so

she, somewhat reluctantly woke the others. The others were dubious when she told them about her dream and her plan, but ultimately Taranee was able to pursuade Will by pointing out that it was a plan and more importantly they couldn't keep up yesterday, so there was no way they'd keep up today. They took off and began flying towards the Sheffield Institute. A news helicopter began to follow them. At first Will had worried about the News helicopters following them as she wanted to stop their faces being flashed over the tv. But as the day had gone on she realised that their secret was out no matter what they did. So when this helicopter began to follow them she didn't worry about it and the others followed her lead. As they reached the Sheffield Institute they landed in the gym. As Hay Lin touched down she felt a sudden flash of realisation. Turning to her friends she smiled. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever want. Tell Eric I love him." And before her friends could even reply she stood up, clapped her hands above her head and summoned all of her power. Only now did she understand just how much power she had and how badly she had held herself back. Drawing every last ounce of her energy, she wove a new veil. But to finish the job she had to draw in her life and soul. In a flash of light, Hay Lin vanished into the veil body and soul. Her friends stood there in disbelief and shock, unwilling to believe that Hay Lin, the liveliest member of their group, the girl who was always bouncing off the walls, was dead. Pulling out the heart, Will called on the heart to take them to Candracar, hoping against hope that she was there but as they arrived, the Oracle sadly shook his head.

"She has gone beyond our help." He said in a tone of great sadness. "she has become the veil. Guardians I am sorry for your losses, but you have done well. Secrecy is no longer possible for you now so you must try and limit the damage to your world and others, caused Prince Phobos's evil."

One week later: An old Chinese lady dressed in white lead the funeral procession down the road. It was Yan Lin and she'd began deteriorating healthwise. No grandparent should have to outlive her only grandchild and especially not one who loved Hay Lin as much as she did. Behind her were Hay Lins parents, trying (and failing) to maintain their dignified posture. They blamed the guardians for Hay Lins death at first but they realised that it was ultimately her choice. Following them were the four remaining guardians, led by Hay Lins oldest friend Irma. No longer the joker of the group, Irma's sense of humour seemed to have left her at around the same time as Hay Lin. Finally at the back was Eric Lyndon angry at Phobos and his minions and determined for revenge. The US government awarded her the congressional medal for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Unfortunately medals aren't much comfort if you've lost your child, your friend or your lover.

Later that day :Kneeling at the gravestones of Elyon Brown and Hay Lin a tall blonde girl with tears in her blue eyes looks at the graves of two of her former best friends and says "I let you down and I'm sorry. But now you've given me a new purpose in life. Thank you.

AN: If your wondering why this is connected to XV-Dragons story Cornelia's jealous and the punishment of Candracar, its 3 things.

1)Without Cornelia, Elyon never realises the truth about her brother and so is more easily absorbed.

2) You'll see in the sequel story to this.

3)I wanted to set the scene for the sequel story mentioned as reason 2. It was originally going to be part of the story mentioned above but I felt it made more sense as a seperate story.

4)Hay Lin is always so alive in the cartoon I felt that her death would drive home just how dangerous being a guardian is.

AN: Anyway thanks to XV-Dragon for providing the story on which this is based and thank you dear reader for sticking with this story. Please read and review


End file.
